The present invention relates in general to protect casts from damage during extended wear and pertains, more particularly, to a cast protector for a person with a plaster cast, a splint, or a surgical dressing. The cast protector of this invention is an improvement over the conventional elasticized sleeves, bags or other waterproof covers. A water proof member protects casts, splints, or other appliances or surgical dressings from water damage. A combination of a securing member and straps secure the member and provide a water proof seal between the water proof member and the wearer.
With the conventional protector it is generally necessary to tape, tie, or otherwise provide a seal between an open end of a sleeve protector and the skin of the user. For example, it is common to provide a waterproof covering or sleeve with an opening at one end for receiving an arm or a leg and the opposite end closed to so as to cover the hand or foot of the user. The open end typically includes an elastic closure member. Tape may be applied to the elastic in an attempt to ensure that the opening is sealed in a water tight manner.
Another drawback associated with the conventional protectors or sleeves is their tendency to be too tightly wrapped. The primary purpose of the sleeve is to allow someone in a cast or a splint, surgical dressing or other bandage or appliance, the luxury of bathing during the period of convalescence. The sleeves are often intended to be put on only when needed. The fastening members are subject to more than average wear and tear. The fastening members are often designed to over-compensate so as to guarantee a water proof seal. Thus, the conventional sleeves provide a closure that is often too tight. This results in the fastener acting like a tourniquet and the sleeve becomes uncomfortable and potentially damaging to the wearer as it may interfere with the healing process.
The number of injuries requiring casts or splints is staggering. It is estimated that in one year there may be as many as eight million or more injuries including fractures or dislocations in the United States alone, with as many as five million lower extremity and toe related injuries and three million upper extremity and finger related injuries. It is strongly believed that a functional, easy to use and inexpensive, reusable protective sleeve will allow many injured people to endure the necessary period of their convalescence.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved protective sleeve to protect casts from damage during extended wear. With the protective sleeve of this invention it is expected that individuals requiring protection for a plaster cast, a splint, or a surgical dressing will be gratified by the increased activity allowed, particularly for bathing and showering.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective sleeve that can be worn while performing normal activities or tasks allowed by the particular dressing or cast. It is expected that normal activity will in all probability be curtailed do to the injury.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective sleeve that can be adjusted to fit the wearer and the area that is to be protected. A unique closing system provides the water proof closure desired for arms or legs. The closing system allows various sizes of individuals to use the protective sleeve.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective sleeve that can be readily reused. It is felt that, like crutches, a family could reuse the protective sleeve at least once under normal conditions. This feature reduces the cost to the user and his or her family.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective sleeve that provides frictional surfaces on a walking portion or a handling portion. With the additional walking or handling capabilities of this invention, the careful, prudent user is provided a range of activities not found with conventional apparatus or devices intended for the same or similar purpose.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved protective sleeve that can be readily modified for use by changing the length of the sleeve to fit the intended use.